


C'est l'amour, Chienne

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Kara et Lena sont dans l'amour <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a french class project because what else is there to write about?

Il y a une fille qui s'appelle Kara. Kara a un problème. Kara a une copine qui s'appelle Lena. Kara a un secret qu'elle n'a dit pas Lena. Elle a peur Lena sera triste quand elle raconte son. Kara ne veut pas Lena de pleure ou etre fâchèe.

 

<<Elle se sera furiex?>> elle pense. Elle s'arrête penser quand elle voit Lena. Kara court vers la fille.

 

<<S'arrete!>> Kara crie. Lena s'arrete et surveille la blonde court vers son.

 

Kara blagues <<Je suis fatigué!>>

 

Lena rit. Lena a faim et dit <<Faim?>> Kara nods et se rend à un café. 

* * *

<<Lena, ne soyez pas fâchèe.... mais...... Je.. Je suis Supergirl.>>

 

Lena n'est pas triste. Lena n'est pas fâchèe. Elle s'amuse.

 

<<Kara, ma chérie, je sais.>>

 

Kara s'étonne. <<Comment?>> 

 

<<Kara, votre costume est une queue de cheval et des lunettes.>>

 

Kara des moues mais soudain son potstickers vient et Kara mange dix-sept.

 

<<Tu mange beaucoup.>>

 

<<Je suis Supergirl!>>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé si vous parlez français, je suis encore un étudiant pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas >-


End file.
